Dr. Ziggurat
Dr. Ziggurat is the primary antagonist of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Ziggurat is the CEO and Chairmen of Hades Incorperated, owner of HD Academy and he invented the Arrangement System. He is also the owner/leader of Team Star Breakers who owns Spiral Capricorn 90MF. He is one of the masterminds behind Dark Nebula in order to test L-Drago's Dark Power. He continued to invent and test the arrangement system on the students of HD Academy, a system that would create the perfect beyblader; Faust. With it successful Dr. Ziggurat went to use beyblade to create the perfect energy system which would power his greatest creation; The Spiral Force. Physical Appearance Ziggurat is a tall caucasion man with black hair and always where his sunglasses over his eyes. He wears a long black suit with a dark green tie, black pants and triangular spectacles. His face and hair resemble that of an Egyptian pharaoh due to his goatee. He regularly carries a rat-like rabbit. Beyblade: Metal Masters Ziggurat used to be a mental and energy doctor, but quit a few years before the world championship. He believed that with science, he can fully reveal a person's powers through a system he called Arrangement. He built an energy company called Hades Inc and a beyblade training center called HD Academy. He used the academy as subjects for his arrangement System. To test the full extent of his arrangement system, Ziggurat found a young man who was gravely ill named Toby. He convinces his friend Zeo to join HD Academy and leave Toby in Ziggurat's care. Years later the world championship tournament approaches; Big Bang Bladers and Ziggurat uses his top three students in the Academy as the american representational Team being Zeo, Jack and Damian Hart. They were all fully arranged and Ziggurat decided to use them to test the full extent of Beyblades everywhere, taking particular interest in the strongest left and right rotation beyblades belonging to Gingka and Ryuga. He orders Jack to find and hunt down Ryuga, Jack does so and Ryuga enters the Academy wanting to battle him. Ziggurat reveals to Ryuga that a while ago he tested the Dark Power of L-Drago with Ryuga as it's subject, this enraged Ryuga to escape. Ziggurat made many attempts to capture him but failed. He would next use Damian to test Julian Konzern's dual rotation beyblade but is unimpressed. Instead Ziggurat uses the finals of the championship to gather all the information he needs to finish his ultimate project. With all the data gathered from Big Bang Bladers, to complete Toby's arrangement and transform him into Faust. He would then use Faust and his bey Twisted Tempo to create the ultimate energy system known as the Spiral Force. Ziggurat annoucned this project at the Big Bang Bladers Celebration Finale, where Gingka Hagane and his allies challenged Ziggurat's forces. Ziggurat decided to remain out of the battles and prepared to sell his Spiral Force to the highest bidder, but was stoped by Gingka, Ryuga and Zeo. Beyblade Spiral Capricorn 90MF is Dr. Ziggurat's Beyblade in the Beyblade: Metal Masters Anime series. Battles Trivia *It is possible that his name "Ziggurat" comes from an ancient Mesopotamian building called a Ziggurat (Zihg- oo- rat). But his Dr. Ziggurat's name is pronounced as Zigg-a-raat. *In Beyblade: Metal Fusion he was Doji's boss but never appeared in the season. *His foot soldiers reassemble Team Rocket grunts from Pokemon. Gallery 180px-Thumbnail.aspx.jpeg|Dr.Ziggurat 200px-Dr.Ziggurat.png Ziggurat.jpg Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Metal Masters Character